


Respite

by thatmoodyhipster



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I'm bad at tags, Just a cute little oneshot, Riku reflects on their journey, Sora is a bean, Ugh, kinda gay but only if you squint, positive attitude for the future, thanks for reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmoodyhipster/pseuds/thatmoodyhipster
Summary: A moment of peace after a long battle leaves Riku with some time to reflect on himself and the journeys to come with his reunited best friend. Maybe things won't be so bad after all.





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly after the events of Kingdom Hearts 2. They have not yet received the letter from King Mickey.

These past year has been insane. The constant battles between light and darkness still rage on in the hearts of all the worlds. And it will probably never end. Even after me and my friends are long gone. The keyblade will continue to fight on.

But for now, in this moment, I'm perfectly content in my calm little bubble, with him.

The boy who never gave up, no matter what was thrown at him. Who never stopped looking, even after I pushed him away for so long. Who forgave me instantly, and saved me from myself. All with a smile on his face and love in his heart.

Even after the hardships he's been through, all the scars he's collected, all the hurt he's felt.

I smile, despite all of it. We've been granted these few days of peace, here at home on the island, and I won't waste it feeling guilty. He doesn't blame me, not one bit. So maybe I should let go of what was, and focus on what will be.

And everything that future leads to, is him. My hero.

Sora.

I think I've come to terms with the intense feelings I have for him at this point. Watching him now, curled up on the couch next to me with his head in my lap, sound asleep and snoring lightly, it's a lot easier to admit it. The forgotten movie on the screen was the only source of light in the house, casting soft shadows on his features.

He deserves a good rest. He deserves the world. All of the worlds, for that matter. And now that we're together again, I plan to give him as much of mine as possible.

After all, now that we're together again, I plan to make my world revolve around him.

No...

On second thought, my world will revolve around us. The main characters of our story. And even if we have to fight another Keyblade War, or even 10 more wars after that.

We'll be together.

Just like in this moment. Even if all the other moments won't be this peaceful. Even if we both have our demons, and our bad days.

We'll get through it. Together.

And no matter what happens, there's no doubt in my mind that with a friendship as strong and as passionate as ours, our story will end with a Happily Ever After. Because that, we both deserve.

We'll make it happen.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was kinda short, it was just a cute little drabble I wrote one day for no reason really. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway!
> 
> Please feel free to comment and let me know if you'd like to see more KH work from me. It would mean a lot to hear from y'all. <3


End file.
